¡Shintaro-kun!
by Ao no Kuroh
Summary: Esta historia narra dos días y noches de pesadilla (O ensueño) durante los cuales, Shintaro tiene que cuidar de Haruka por un viaje que realizan los padres de este a unas termas.
1. Día 1: El anuncio

-Entra con su libretita cuadriculada, su portaminas de 0.2 y su tableta bajo el brazo. Como es normal en Ao, se tropieza con sus propios pies y se cae de bocas al suelo, haciendo que una lluvia de dibujos yaoi y fanfics +18 caigan del cielo (?-Mieeeeeeeercoles.-Se queda mirando a los lectores- Moshi moshi, mi nombre es Ao no Kuroh, aunque para resumir me llamen solamente Ao, me presento en fanfiction como novatilla (¡NUV REPORT!) aunque he estado en foros de rol por algún tiempo. Obviamente, este fanfic no podía ser otra cosa que yaoi, así que si no te gusta, apártate lentamente de tu PC y dile a alguna fujoshi que conozcas que se acerque a cerrarte la página c:

He aquí una pequeña historieta salida de mi imaginación, la cual me ha ayudado a pulir y perfeccionar ~En quince largos minutos de martirio para mi única neurona viva (?~ Una querida amiga mía. Esta historia va a estar dividida en cinco capítulos, a saber:

-Día 1

-Noche 1

-Día 2

-Noche 2

-Despedida (Epílogo)

Espero que disfrutéis del maravilloso yaoi que tanto me esfuerzo en escribir correctamente y que la pasen bien un rato. Hasta aquí me despido y os dejo con el Shin-Haru. AMEN EL SHIN-HARU (?

Día 1: Viernes 11 de Mayo

El timbre resonó por todo el salón. Aquel sonido solo podía significar que Haruka había llegado y en aquel preciso instante se encontraba llamando a la puerta. Shintaro por su parte, estaba solo en la casa puesto que su madre había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad y se encontraba en el hospital junto con Momo, la cual, cuidaba de su progenitora entregadamente. El hikikomori se puso en pie y se acercó a la puerta, entreabriéndola lo justo para mirar a través de una estrecha abertura, por la cual pudo ver al joven moreno de ojos marrón caoba, piel pálida y expresión bondadosa, decorada con un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo-¡Hola Shintaro-kun!-Exclamó alegremente el moreno mientras saludaba con la mano brevemente. Kisaragi respiró profundamente y trató de recordar el maravilloso videojuego que podría comprarse tras hacer de canguro para los padres de Haruka.

Todo se remontaba a aquella mañana despejada de un 11 de Mayo, viernes, mientras el azabache paseaba relajadamente por los numerosos pasillos de su academia de preparatoria, pensado diversas maneras de conseguir dinero fácil para la nueva edición de su videojuego preferido. Si los rumores eran ciertos, en esta edición, había más niveles, armas especiales e incluso tenía mejores gráficos. Suspiró resignado e impotente sin saber que hacer y en ese preciso instante un anuncio en el tablón escolar llamó su atención. En letra de tamaño como poco 24 y subrayado en verde fosforito se presentaba una deliciosa oferta para hacer de canguro por dos días y dos noches para Haruka Kokonose. Por supuesto ese nombre no le pasó desapercibido, pues, si no recordaba mal ~Y él nunca lo hacía~ ese era el nombre del único alumno masculino de la clase de cuidados especiales a cargo de la cual estaba el padre de Ayano, una de sus mejores amigas. El azabache suspiró, la cantidad ofrecida le bastaba y le sobraba para comprarse varios videojuegos, entre los cuales estaría esa nueva edición que tanto anhelaba.

Así pues, arrancó el anuncio del tablón para que nadie lo viera y se le adelantase y se fue a clase. Cuando salió, el de ojos negros sacó el cartel que había arrancado previamente y marcó el teléfono que allí estaba escrito para llamar a los padres de Haruka y estos le explicaron que tenían unos preciados vales para unas termas y no querían desaprovecharlos, así que, por eso le encargaban el trabajo de cuidar al pequeño Haruka ~O como ellos le llamaban, 'Nuestro pequeño muñequito de porcelana' a lo cual, Shintaro se imaginó que era por la fragilidad del mayor este sobrenombre cariñoso de los padres~ por sus necesidades especiales y su enfermedad. Shintaro aceptó sin pararse a pensárselo dos veces y los padres del dulce muñequito de porcelana le dijeron que aquella misma tarde a las cinco, lo llevarían a su casa. Shintaro accedió y les dio su dirección.

Y allí estaba, frente al moreno que ahora se abría paso sin si quiera pedir permiso a la morada del hikikomori, el cual, muy a su pesar le cedió el paso-¡ Wooooh! ¡Que bonita es tu casa, Shintaro-kun! -Exclamó Kokonose asombrado por la buena decoración de hogar ajeno y cotilleando sin permiso alguno las diversas salas a las que podía acceder desde el primer piso-¡Haruka! Estate quieto de una vez -Exclamó ciertamente molesto el menor, acercándose al más alto para tomarle del brazo y llevarle al salón. Haruka logró zafarse y se puso a girar sobre si mismo con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba mientras decía fascinado-¡Alaaaaaa! Que salón más grande tienes, Shintaro-kun -Aquella imagen en cierto modo le recordaba a un hadita del bosque, tan alegre y tan rebosante de energía. Kisaragi suspiró molesto y tomó nuevamente al contrario del brazo para hacer que se sentase en el sofá-Estate quieto. Te traeré algo para beber ¿Qué te apetece? Tengo Coca-Cola, zumo y...-De repente Haruka le interrumpió y dijo- Shintaro-kun, quiero batido de fresa -El menor enarcó una ceja y suspiró pesado- No tengo batido de fresa -A lo que el enfermo dijo- Shintaro-kun, hazme batido de fresa, hazme batido de fresa, hazme batido de fresa -El Kisaragi suspiró molesto y dijo- ¡Vale! ¡Te hago batido de fresa, pero calla de una vez!

Ahora el hikikomori estaba en la cocina frente a una pequeña montañita de fresas y un tetrabrik de leche a su derecha, junto con una batidora y un recipiente de plástico. Empezó a quitar las hojas verdes de las fresas y trocearlas, mezclándolas con un poco de leche y comenzando a batir. Al terminar lo sirvió en un vaso alto y se lo llevó al de cabello castaño, tendiéndoselo de mal humor al que actualmente se encontraba sentado en el sofá. Este, tomó el vaso y le dio un trago, tosiendo y poniendo un poco de mala cara- Shintaro-kun, cocinas de pena...-Dijo el moreno, que recibió una mala mirada del menor. Haruka dejó el vaso en la mesa y bajó la vista mientras que Kisaragi ojeaba unas cosas por internet, acomodándose al lado del más alto. Al cabo de un rato, la aguda y alegre voz del enfermo rompió el silencio- Shintaro-kun ¿Puedes prepararme un sándwich de jamón y queso? -Preguntó el muñequito de porcelana. Shintaro se giró hacia él y suspiró pesadamente antes de dejar el móvil sobre la mesa e ir a la cocina para unos minutos más tarde, traerle un sándwich, tal y como había pedido- Shintaro-kun ¿Puedes tostar el pan? No me gusta el pan de molde sin tostar. -Así que Shintaro regresó de nuevo a la cocina a tostar el maldito pan, teniendo como único consuelo el saber que pronto ese codiciado juego sería suyo. Salió de la cocina nuevamente y le tendió el sándwich con el pan tostado- Shintaro-kun, no me gusta el pan tan tostado...-Dijo el mayor, comenzando a sacar de sus casillas al azabache, el cual regresó a la cocina y volvió a tostar el pan, regresando por tercera vez al salón y entregándoselo- Shintaro-kun- Una nueva réplica se hacía paso entre los labios del enfermo- ¿Puedes ponerle más queso? Te has quedado un poco corto -Otra vez, regresó a la cocina y añadió otras dos lonchas de queso, pisando de nuevo el salón y mostrándole el sándwich- Shintaro-kun...-Se dispuso a decir el del lunar antes de ser cortado por un grito de enfado -¡¿Y ahora que le pasa al maldito sándwich?!- Exclamó iracundo Shintaro para que Kokonose, algo achantado, negase con la cabeza y tomase el plato- N...Nada, Shintaro-kun...¿Podrías encenderme la televisión, por favor?-Shintaro tomó el mando y pulsó un botoncito rojo, situado en la esquina superior derecha del aparato, haciendo así que el aparato se encendiese, mostrando imágenes en movimiento, formadas por los centenares de LED's ubicados tras la pantalla. Así pues, su tarde se pasó mientras Haruka veía programas de humor malos y Shintaro ojeaba cosas por el móvil.

Al caer la noche, el de cabello azabache se puso en pie- Voy a preparar la cena. No te muevas, no hables y NO TOQUES NA-DA -Dijo rotundo Kisaragi- Vamos mejor a mi cuarto- El más alto se puso en pie y siguió al de la chaqueta roja hasta el piso de arriba, donde, el de cabello carbón, abrió la segunda puerta que se veía nada más subir y de repente se paró en seco-E...Espera. Todavía no puedes entrar...-El menor entró a toda prisa, dejando la puerta entreabierta para recoger las revistas de yaoi lemon que había sobre su escritorio y guardarlas en el armario, exactamente al lado de su homosexualidad, que también negaba a sacar del oscuro agujero. El desobediente huésped se coló en el cuarto del hikikomori, acercándose a un PC y sentándose en la silla, justo en frente, ojeando detenidamente el escritorio- Shintaro-kun ¿Qué es esta carpeta llamada 'XXX'? -Shintaro se enderezó mientras recogía algunas cosas a toda prisa- ¡Las man os fuera de mi ordenador! -Exclamó el jovencito de pálida piel- Tu no toques nada- Dijo a la par que recogía unos cuantos poster yaoi de Free! que acababa de imprimir hacía poco y los echaba al armario también. Kokonose, desobedeciendo nuevamente y abriendo las carpetas nuevamente. Las primeras fotos eran de hentai pero en determinado momento empezaban a haber fotografías de...¿Eran dos hombres haciéndolo? Algo que realmente extrañó al enfermo que le dijo al hikikomori- Shintaro-kun ¿Eso realmente se puede meter por ahí? vaya...No sabía que dos hombres podían hacer eso...- Al oír esas palabras, Shintaro se giró hacia Haruka con los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de que había descubierto su lemon, acercándose con rapidez y apartándole de un caderazo, cerrando la carpeta abruptamente y bloqueándola para que le menor no pudiera volver a abrirla sin la correspondiente clave- Ahora quédate aquí quieto mientras preparo la cena- Dijo el de la chaqueta roja con un suspiro de molestia, oyendo luego decir a Haruka- Creo que llamaré a Momo-chan para que me lo termine de explicar porque no lo he pillado demasiado bien... -El hikikomori le miró atravesadamente y dijo en tono amenazador- Ni se te ocurra, Haruka o te juro que te mato -Tras esto, salió del cuarto con un suave portazo, bajando a la cocina.

Había puesto a cocer unas verduras en una olla para ponerlas con carne, haciendo un plato un poco completo, siguiendo las exigentes especificaciones alimenticias que los padres de Haruka le habían dejado escritas en una nota. Le habían dicho exactamente que tenía que comer en cada momento y las pastillas que tenía que tomar acompañando cada una de estas. Así pues, se encontraba cortando unos puerros cuando de repente escuchó los pasos del huésped descendiendo por las escaleras, lo que ya de por si le hizo ponerse alerta y tensarse ligeramente. Miró hacia atrás, viendo al mayor descolgar el teléfono y marcando un número y diciendo a los pocos segundo- ¿Moshi moshi? ¿Momo-chan? Quería preguntarte sobre algo que encontré en...-De repente Shintaro se volvió hacia Haruka, tensándose del todo al oír con quien hablaba y sobre que y con una milésima de segundo de reacción, dejó caer el cuchillo, haciéndose un corte sin querer en la yema del dedo índice solo para salir corriendo hacia el más alto, quitarle el teléfono y decir- Hola, Momo, estamos bien, adiós- Y dicho esto, colgar.

Un abundante hilo de sangre brotaba del corte, recorriendo aquella blanca piel de porcelana para mancharla del rojo carmesí, el mismo rojo de la bufanda de Ayano o de su chaqueta misma. Lentamente, aquel hilo se iba fragmentando en pequeñas gotas que caían lentamente al suelo, manchando este con un rítmico golpeteo, manchando de rojo también la pulida y brillante madera que su madre se esmeraba tanto por dejar reluciente a diario. Kokonose no pasó desapercibido aquel detalle y tomó cuidadosamente la mano ajena entre las dos suyas, acercando el dedo herido a sus labios y susurrando en tono tierno- Te voy a dar un besito en la herida para que te cures antes, Shintaro-kun -De repente, su voz se mostraba apacible y profunda, acercándose algo más la herida a los labios y besándola, dejando unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en estos, rompiendo su perfecto y pálido rosa tenue- ¿Estas mejor, Shintaro-kun? -Susurró. Aquel gesto sinceramente había sorprendido bastante al menor, el cual, ligeramente sonrojado, negó. El de cabello castaño sonrió y volvió a besar el dedo malherido- ¿Y ahora? -Volvió a preguntar, el azabache negó de nuevo con la cabeza y el más alto volvió a besar insistentemente la herida, mirándole con sus grandes ojos de tonos caoba como preguntando en silencio. Shintato negó con la cabeza nuevamente y suspiró-Deja ya de mancharte los labios, Haruka -Dijo en tono relajado, pues a aquellas alturas, el otro tenía una notoria mancha de sangre en sus perfectos labios- Entonces...Shintaro-kun...Límpiamelos- Dijo suavemente, en bajo, casi como si se tratase de un secreto. Las palabras que dijo el contrario le sorprendieron un poco, pero no tanto como sus siguientes acciones.

El más alto se inclinó lentamente hacia Kisaragi, soltando una de sus manos de la que estaba herida para posarla delicadamente en su mejilla y atraerle hacia sí. Sus labios se juntaron lentamente en un tierno y cálido beso. El calor y el rubor se empezó a subir lentamente a sus mejillas durante ese contacto entre sus labios. ¿Estaba bien que aquello le gustase? No lo sabía con exactitud pero en su pecho había un tierno calor que le fue derritiendo lentamente hasta que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó bruscamente- ¡Haruka! ¡¿Por que has hecho eso?! -Exclamó, fingiendo la molestia que habitualmente sentía lo mejor que pudo a pesar de que el rubor en sus mejillas decía todo lo contrario. Haruka por su parte, con los labios todavía manchados de sangre, se puso el índice suavemente sobre el lado inferior y ladeó la cabeza tiernamente- Lo hacen en las series de televisión que ve mi madre y normalmente hace que se alegren...Pensé que si te daba un beso te alegrarías... -Dijo inocentemente el mayor mientras el hikikomori se apartaba y decía todavía en shok- Voy al baño a curarme la herida, ya regreso, no toques NADA -Y tras esto, salió huyendo gaymente hacia el baño.

Se encerró en aquella pequeña estancia sin ventanas y se miró a si mismo en el espejo. Su reflejo mostraba una extraña percepción de lo que él solía ser: Un joven con cabello negro alborotado, ojos muy abiertos, mejillas sonrojadas a conjunto con unos delicados labios corrompidos solo por el rojo de la sangre y manos también manchadas de esta sustancia. Kisaragi trató de relajarse y miró al lavamanos, abriendo un grifo para lavarse las manos con cuidado y luego los labios y solo al asegurarse de que el sonrojo se había marchado volvió a salir del baño, dirigiéndose a la cocina, viendo que Haruka había vuelto a subir a su cuarto. Shintaro se limitó a ir a la cocina mientras toda la casa quedaba en un tenso e incómodo silencio que, para ser sinceros, no agradaba a ninguno de los dos.


	2. Noche 1: Cuidado con los monstruos

-Sentada en una silla frente a un PC, termina de teclear unas cosas y sonríe, le da al botón de encendido de la impresora y espera a que salga la hoja de Word. La toma y se la lleva al lector- Ahí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Quiero dar gracias sobre todo, a una chica que comentó en mi anterior capítulo para darme unos consejos para hacer la lectura más ligera, así que muchas gracias y disfrutad de la lectura-Se va al PC y se pone a ver anime-

Noche 1: Viernes-Sábado, 11-12 de Mayo

Los sucesos acontecidos durante aquella tarde-noche habían sido algo extraños. Shintaro aun podía sentir el dulce contacto de los suaves y pálidos labios de Haruka acariciar los propios, manchándolos de sangre. Había sido una sensación extraña y Kisaragi trataba de convencerse de que desagradable ¿Cómo se le ocurría besar a un hombre? Los hombres no se besaban entre sí, se suponía que los hombres se besaban con las mujeres como había sido toda la vida de Dios. El azabache terminó de preparar el salteado de verduras con carne en un santiamén, preparando además bolas de arroz rellenas de salmón. Sirvió la carne junto con una cuantiosa ración de verduras en un plato llano, poniéndolo en la mesa, junto con los manteles, los palillos y dos latas de coca-cola:

-Haruka, baja. La cena está lista-Exclamó desde el comedor.

-Ya bajo, Shintaro-kun-Contestó el de cabello castaño a la par que bajaba alegremente por las escaleras. La cena olía de maravilla al menos en opinión de Haruka, el cual nada más la vio, se relamió los labios lentamente para luego decir:

-No se si probarlo…Como esté igual que el batido de fresa, me puedo morir

-Cállate y siéntate a comer-Le contestó de forma un tanto borde el de la chaqueta roja, mirándole de reojo a la par que abría la lata de Coca-cola a la cual, tantas ganas tenía de dar un trago. El envase de aluminio se abrió con un rítmico 'Pst-clack' que tan bien conocía el menor. Digamos que si no fuese por sus consumiciones monstruosas de coca-cola, dicha fábrica se arruinaría. El más alto por su parte, tomó los palillos con bastante elegancia y se dispuso a capturar uno de los trozos de carne hasta que se percató de que el mayor miraba fijamente el corte en su dedo, diciendo en tono algo más serio y con un deje de arrepentimiento en la voz:

-Lamento mucho lo del corte, Shintaro-kun

-No es nada…-Dijo el mayor concentrado todavía en la tirita que recubría la herida hasta que elevó la lata de coca-cola hacia sus labios lentamente, dándole un suave trago, volviéndola a posar en la mesa antes de empezar la comida. La cena fue bastante silenciosa y algo incómoda. Cuando Shintaro miraba al más alto solo podía recordar lo que hacía una escasa hora había acontecido entre ellos dos, sus labios rozándose y el sabor de la propia sangre contra estos. El hikikomori sacudió la cabeza para tratar de olvidar la escena, como si así, lograse sacarla de su cabeza.

Tras la cena, el mayor recogió la mesa, lo cual no le tomó mucho tiempo y luego fregó los platos, una tarea un poco más engorrosa que le desagradaba bastante más realizarla. Sacó el detergente para lavar a mano y la esponja y limpió los pocos utensilios que habían empleado para comer junto con el resto de cacharos empleados para preparar la cena. La verdad es que Haruka no se había quejado de la calidad de la comida, así que el azabache, supuso que estaba aceptable o que había escarmentado de la última vez que había osado criticar la comida que le preparaba.

Mientras que Shintaro se dedicaba a recoger la mesa del comedor y la cocina, Haruka por su parte estaba totalmente relajado, viendo la televisión. Más de esos programas de televisión de risas enlatadas que tanto detestaba Kisaragi, el cual, exclamó desde la cocina:

-Por favor ¿Puedes poner otra cosa? Esas risas enlatadas me ponen de los nervios

-Pero…Shintaro-kun… ¿A caso te molesta porque tu no tienes sentido del humor?-Preguntó inocente sin sentido de herir al otro, el cual, salió con el delantal y los guantes, exclamando indignado:

-¡Yo si que tengo sentido del humor! ¡Lo que pasa es que vosotros no me entendéis! ¡Lo mío son chistes inteligentes, no comedia barata!

-¿Chistes inteligentes? ¡Shintaru-kun, cuéntame uno de tus chistes para inteligentes!-Dijo el enfermo, prestándole repentinamente mucha atención y añadiendo- Seguro que lo entiendo a la primera.

-¿Tan seguro estás? Muy bien ahí va…¿Qué son ocho bocabites?-Dijo el azabache-¡Un bocabyte!-Respondió. Haruka se quedó en silencio y luego se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia. Shintaro le miró un momento y dijo con extrañez:

-¿Lo has pillado?

-No.-Contestó Haruka con una sonrisa bobalicona en la boca-

-E...Es un chiste de ordenadores…-Dijo ligeramente exasperado-Si no lo has pillado ¿Por qué te has reido?

-Por lo malo que era, Shintaro-kun. Pensé que el chiste era lo patético que sonaba el chiste.

Shintaro se puso una mano ante el rostro y suspiró exasperado, mirándole de reojo:  
-Muy bien…Sigue con tus programas de risas enlatadas

Y tras decir esto, se metió nuevamente a la cocina a terminar de fregar los platos y…en fin, hacer todas aquellas labores de la casa que una mujercita como él, debía hacer (¿?).

Cuando por fin terminó de recogerlo todo, se quitó el delantal y los guantes y se fue al salón, donde escuchó un gritito de Haruka muy similar al de una niña. Temiendo que le hubiese pasado algo por su baja calidad en la cocina, fue corriendo hasta el salón, encontrándose al mayor gritando, abrazado a un oso de peluche que le pertenecía a Shintaro frente a una película de terror. Por los tonos en blanco y negro pudo deducir que era bastante antigua:

-¿Qué te pasa? Es solo una película-Dijo el hikikomori ligeramente irritado porque cada cuatro minutos, gritaba por una cosa diferente-

-E…Es que da mucho miedo-Contestó el moreno mientras se aferraba con fuerza al borde de la manta. Una rata le arrancó de un mordisco un dedo a un cadáver, motivo, según Kokonose, más que suficiente para gritar de nuevo. Shintaro se acomodó en el sofá y al percatarse de la presencia del oso, abrió mucho los ojos y dijo bastante molesto:

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces tu con esto? ¡Dámelo que es mío! –Tomó el hikikomori la patita del oso por un lado y se puso a tirar, mientras que Haruka por su parte se negaba a soltar el oso de peluche:

-¡Shintaro-kun, si me lo quitas no habrá nadie que me proteja y me sentiré solo e indefenso!-A lo que el azabache contestó:

-Dámelo, si me lo das, yo te protegeré-El moreno le miró con una mueca de horror:

-Pero, Shintaro-kun, si me defiendes tan bien como cocinas, no sobreviviremos ni si quiera cinco minutos-Ahí estábamos de nuevo, criticando su forma de cocinar nuevamente:

-¡Pero serás! ¡Oye, que al menos se podía comer! Me gustaría saber si tus padres te dejan conmigo por tu enfermedad o porque morirías de inanición…O peor…Quemarías la casa intentando freír un huevo-El moreno, dijo algo molesto y con tono infantil:

-Nee! Solo he quemado la cocina tres veces, Shintaro-kun, no hace falta que seas tan malo conmigo-Dijo el moreno algo ofendido por la falta de confianza en su persona. Shintaro suspiró y rodó los ojos, soltando el oso de peluche que era una batalla perdida y volviendo los ojos a la pantalla:

-Muy bien, terminemos de ver esto-Y tras pronunciar esas palabras, se prolongó un espeso silencio durante el rato que la película tardó en acabar. Cuando esta finalizó, el de chaqueta roja se puso en pie y se dirigió al cuarto, llevándose consigo a Kokonose, que miraba atemorizado y paranoico a todos lados. Incluso cuando fueron a lavarse los dientes le pidió que abriera él el grifo. Aquella película le había dejado realmente marcado al parecer, cosa que sinceramente no extrañó demasiado al menor puesto que el más alto era bastante impresionable por lo que le había contado Takene.

Por fin el tan preciado descanso que Shintaro llevaba buscando prácticamente desde que el moreno había llegado a su casa revolucionándolo todo. Kisaragi llevaba puesto un pijama que se constituía de una camiseta de manga corta gris y unos pantalones, igualmente cortos en tono azabache. El menor se dejó caer en la cama, ocupándola entera y cerrando los ojos. Descanso por fin y nada de 'Shintaro-kun' por aquí y 'Shintaro-kun' por allá, hasta que, ahí vino:

-Shintaro-kun ¿Dónde duermo yo?-Dijo el joven moreno que inspeccionaba la habitación, viendo que solo había una cama y estaba siendo ocupada enteramente por el azabache. 'Mierda' pensó el que se encontraba actualmente tumbado en la cama. Ese era un detalle que no se había parado a pensar cuando aceptó el trabajo. Inspeccionó su propia cama. Podían entrar, o eso supuso:

-Dormirás conmigo, en mi cama-Respondió mirándole y percatándose de que de repente, estaba sonrojado y mirando a un lado:

-¿Ocurre algo, Haruka?-Preguntó con voz algo preocupada. No sabía que pensar. Si le daba un algo ahí, las culpas serían para él y esa idea no es que le agradase demasiado a decir verdad. El más alto negó suavemente con la cabeza, aunque, la realidad es que a medida que sus pasos iban avanzando hacia la cama, su corazón latía más rápido y la insignificante idea de dormir con Shintaro le aceleraba totalmente y hacía que un espeso rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

Se encontraban los dos tumbados en la estrecha cama de Shintaro, el moreno contra la pared y el azabache al borde del colchón. Kokonose se removía inquieto y no era solo por la excesiva proximidad del hikikomori, si no que por la sensación de que algo bajo la cama se removía, algo malo, como en la película de terror que acababan de ver hacía un rato en el salón. La voz de Haruka se hizo presente en la habitación, lo que molestó de sobremanera a Shintaro que estaba medio dormido, teniendo un precioso sueño con el videojuego que se compraría tras aquel infierno:

-Shintaro-kun…¿Puedes mirar a ver si hay algún monstruo debajo de la cama?-Dijo el mayor con tímida voz. El menor gruñó:

-¿Qué iba a hacer un monstruo bajo mi cama? Ahí solo hay revistas lem…Quiero decir, mangas-Dijo para tratar de disimular un poco el erro que casi comete. Sabía perfectamente que si le decía lo que había bajo la cama, Haruka tendría más ganas todavía de mirar bajo la cama, sobre todo después del comentario de 'Shintaro-kun, no sabía que eso se podía meter por ahí…Vaya Shintaro-kun, no sabía que dos hombres pudieran hacer eso' La voz del Haruka de verdad, el que se encontraba a su lado, rompió el silencio nuevamente:

-Pe…Pero…Shintaro-kun, si no miras, no estaré seguro de que no haya nada debajo y tendré mucho miedo…Si no, no podré dormir-Un pesado suspiro salió de los labios del menor, el cual agachó la cabeza para mirar desde arriba y al revés la parte inferior de la cama, bajo la cual solo se podían divisar a la tenue luz de la luna la figura de las torrecitas de 'mangas' que ahí debajo estaban guardados:

-Aquí debajo no hay nada-Dijo Shintaro molesto.

-Vuelve a mirar-Dijo Haruka con voz miedosa- Y luego mira dentro del armario-Añadió, temeroso de que por alguna esquina insospechada, apareciera algún monstruo feroz. Shintaro obedeció y miró nuevamente bajo la cama, molesto:

-Sigue sin haber nada…Solo mis mangas-Posteriormente se puso en pie y fue a encender la luz para mirar en el armario, diciendo en un tonito sarcástico y molesto:

-Ni que estuviéramos en monstruos S.A –Tras esto, abrió las puertas de su armario, mostrando un montón de chaquetas rojas, pantalones marrones, y camisetas idénticas:

-¿Ves? No hay nada-Dijo algo enfurruñado-Así que duérmete de una vez-Añadió en tono molesto cuando de repente, el mayor se tensó, incorporándose en la cama a medias para mirar a Shintaro y decir en tono bajo y quebradizo:

-He oído algo en el piso de abajo, estoy seguro de que era un monstruo. Shintaro-kun ¿Puedes bajar a revisar el salón -Dijo el moreno con algo de preocupación por si realmente había algo de temer ahí abajo. El azabache gruñó suavemente. Realmente era molesto tener a Haruka en casa y tratar de que se duerma por las buenas tras ver una película de terror:

-Muy bien, bajemos juntos para que veas que no hay nada-Gruñó molesto el menor, cuya única preocupación en aquel momento no era si aparecía un monstruo a devorarle, si no que descansar. Poder dormir un rato le haría inmensamente feliz en aquel momento.

Puede que por el sueño, no ver bien con la luz apagada o la torpeza de ambos (Mayoritariamente la de Kokonose) ambos terminaron rodando por las escaleras, precipitándose hacia el suelo hasta golpearse contra este, haciendo un fuerte estruendo y terminando el moreno por gritar '¡Auch!' a pleno pulmón contra su oreja prácticamente:

-Pero serás inútil ¡Haruka, mira por donde pones los pies, patoso!-Exlamó un malherido Shintaro que había servido para colchoneta de aterrizaje del enfermo, sintiendo sus tobillos enredados con los de este todavía mientras le sujetaba por los hombros y le apartaba ligeramente de sí para suspirar. El moreno con una mueca triste, le miró a los ojos y se puso un poco rojo, aunque esto era cobijado por la oscuridad de la panta baja. La tenue y aguda vocecita del mayor resonó dulcemente contra los oídos del azabache:

-Lo siento mucho, Shintaro-kun, soy muy torpe.-Dijo el inocente muñeco de porcelana. Shintaro suspiró y se puso en pie, ayudando al más alto a enderezarse para dar un paseo por la planta inferior hasta que el mayor estuvo totalmente de que en aquella casa no había monstruos y pudieron volver a subir al piso de arriba, entrando al cuarto del azabache. Haruka en seguida quedó dormido, pero, Shintaro tardó algún rato más, observando a aquel joven de tez pálida y bonitos rasgos, con ese lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo que durmiendo casi podía parecer un ángel. Por último, sus ojos se desviaron a los labios, acaramelados y rosados del dormido y los besó fugazmente. Un toque entre sus labios que consiguió que Shintaro se cohibiera:

-Buenas noches, Haruka. Descansa-Susurró en bajo y cerró sus ojos, dejándose arrastrar ahora si por los largos dedos de Morfeo.


	3. Día 2: HarukQuiero decir, idiota

-Entra a toda prisa subida en su Skate toh' pro'(? Y lanza hojas con el siguiente capítulo del fanfic- Disfruten y lamento mucho la tardanza -

Sábado 12 de Mayo:

Shintaro abrió los ojos lentamente al ser tocado por un fuerte rayo de sol en pleno rostro, suspirando pesadamente, relamiéndose los labios y sintiendo en estos todavía el extraño sabor dulce del beso de la noche anterior. Para evitar la luz solar, se dio media vuelta en la cama, aferrándose al moreno para intentar que no le de la luz demasiado directa. Lo que no se había percatado era que el mayor estaba despierto aunque manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados, volviéndose hacia el menor y pasando ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándole con fuerza y sonriendo mientras susurraba con una tierna y cálida voz en su oído

-Buenos días, Shintaro-kun ¿Qué tal dormiste? –El menor al oír las palabras ajenas se sonrojó abundantemente y se separó, dándose media vuelta, poniéndose de nuevo al borde de la cama, gruñendo suavemente mientras le sentía abrazarse a él, quitándole las manos de encima suyo con aire antipático

-No me abraces, no soy una mujercita.-Gruñó y acto seguido, suspiró pesadamente para oír del más alto

-Pensé que podía…Tu me has abrazado antes…-Se puso un poco rojo ante la idea de que se podía tomar tales libertades, notando como el calor comenzaba a llenar su rostro, particularmente sus mejillas

-Y…¿Por qué me abrazaste entonces? –Preguntó el moreno dudoso mientras le miraba, de espaldas a sí. Entonces fue Shintaro el que se sonrojó abundantemente, tratando de pensar una excusa rápida

-Pensé que eras Tono-Tono era el pequeño conejito de peluche que tiempo atrás su hermana menor le había regalado y que guardaba con mucho cariño con el cual solía dormir abrazado. Si, era vergonzoso de admitir pero tampoco es como si le supusiera un trauma de por vida confesárselo a Haruka

-¿Quién es Tono?-Preguntó curioso el mayor mientras que disimuladamente pasaba un brazo sobre la cadera ajena, lo que puso terriblemente nervioso a Shintaro, tratando de apartar el brazo, nervioso por aquel repentino contacto y lo que implicaba

-Tono es mi conejito de peluche, Momo me lo regaló cuando era pequeña-Confesó mientras volvía a quitar el brazo de su cadera para suspirar, cerrando los ojos de nuevo con fuerza, algo avergonzado mientras que se cubría más con las mantas

-¿Momo-chan te regaló un conejito de peluche? Que tierno, Shintaro-kun…¿Puedo verlo?-Preguntó emocionado el mayor mientras observaba el cuarto en silencio, incorporándose lentamente para mirar por todos sitios en busca del pequeño conejito de peluche

-Encima de la mesa del escritorio, como le pase algo te arrancaré personalmente la cabeza ¿Entendido, Haruka?-Dijo el que iba totalmente de negro mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos fieramente, pues, verdaderamente, aquel conejito era algo muy importante para él y si algo le pasase, posiblemente, enfurecería mucho

-¡Gracias, Shintaro-kun!-Dijo en actitud alegre mientras se enderezaba e iba hacia el escritorio para tomar el peluche entre sus brazos, acariciando la cabeza de este-Hola, Tono-chan-Saludó al peluche alegremente y soltó una risita, mirando luego a Shintaro-Es adorable-Añadió mientras se volvía a tumbar a su lado y se pegaba al menor todo lo que podía. Shintaro por su parte trataba de separarse pero si lo hacía, caería por el borde del colchón

-Para de pegarte tanto a mi…-Le reprochó a Haruka, tratando de que este se echase hacia atrás para que se separase de él aunque fuera un poco, sin conseguirlo, gruñéndole para luego sentir como le tomaba para recostarse ligeramente en su espalda, lo cual hizo enfadar verdaderamente a Kisaragi que se puso en pie de muy mal humor y se fue a duchar, calmando las ideas con agua fría.

Al salir de la ducha, Haruka se había vuelto dormir, por lo cual, el menor suspiró pesadamente y le empezó a zarandear suavemente. El moreno no se movía, por lo cual se empezó a asustar:

-¡Haruka! ¡Haruka! ¡Maldita sea abre los ojos!

Cuando el menor se había temido lo peor, el más alto los abrió con una mano en el corazón y la frente perlada en sudor. Kisaragi le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, con la sensación del susto aun el en cuerpo para abrazarle fuertemente y acariciarle el cabello en aire sobreprotector:

-¡Mierda! ¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!-Dijo el azabache, medio alarmado todavía. Haruka sonrió y le besó los cabellos, gesto que sorprendió sinceramente a Shintaro:

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí, Shintaro-kun?-Dijo alegre el enfermo mientras le comenzaba a acariciar el cabello con una tierna sonrisa, inclinándose, dispuesto a besarle, pero, el hikikomori fue más rápido y le apartó la mano y se movió hacia atrás, mirándole a los ojos antes de decir en su usual tono antipático:

-¡No estaba preocupado por ti, si no que por lo que les iba a decir a tus padres si te morías aquí a mi cargo!-Tras esto se puso en pie y de un veloz movimiento, salió de la estancia para bajar a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, suspirando.

Mientras tanto el de cabello moreno, estaba sentado en la cama, limpiándose las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, pues el comentario del menor realmente le había herido mucho. El enfermo pensaba que quizá había alguien que le pudiera querer y pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, ese alguien era el de la chaqueta roja, pero por lo visto, esto no fue así.

Se puso en pie lentamente y apartó la vista hacia otro sitio, nervioso, pues no quería que Shintaro viese sus ojos llorosos y le preguntase. Kokonose no quería cargar con más molestias al de la chaqueta roja. Miró la habitación del hikikomori. Siempre se había imaginado como sería, preguntándose por el olor de sus almohadones y el color con el que había pintado las paredes de su habitación y ahí estaba. En el fondo aunque puede que nunca lo llegase a confesar, siempre esperó que Shintaro fuera el que recogiese su anuncio y pareció que por una vez sus plegarias la cielo funcionaron.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta y la abrió para salir y bajar a la cocina. El esfuerzo que aquello le había supuesto, le había dejado totalmente agotado por el reciente amago de infarto que le había dado en el cuarto del hikikomori, sintiendo sus tripas rugir como siempre buscando comida:  
-¿Qué hay para desayunar, Shintaro-kun?-Preguntó el mayor, ojeando la cocina para obtener en tono ligeramente borde:

-Pues cacao con galletas ¿A ti que te parece? –Suspiró y le sirvió el desayuno-Por cierto, tenemos que ir a comprar-Añadió el menor tras eso, sentándose en la mesa y comenzando a mojar las galletas en el cacao-Así que apúrate en el desayuno, dúchate y vístete ¿Vale, Haruka?-El moreno asintió y tomó rápido el desayuno.

Media hora más tarde…

Ambos caminaban por las concurridas calles de la ciudad, tomados de la mano mientras ojeaban las tiendas y compraban las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir lo que quedaba de fin de semana. Comieron en un restaurante de la zona, siendo salvado por Shintaro de morir por diversos motivos alrededor de todo el día a causa de sus despistes, tras lo cual siempre añadía 'Gracias, Shintaro-kun, eres mi héroe' y sonriéndole de forma tierna tal y como sabía para que el azabache de chaqueta roja se derritiera.

Ya casi había caído la noche y Shintaro y Haruka regresaban de nuevo a la morada de los Kisaragi cuando de repente, no se lo pudieron ver venir, pero, en menos de dos minutos estuvieron rodeados por un grupo de ladrones armados con navajas. En total eran unos 4 por lo que pudo alcanzar a contar Shintaro y la frase más temida por aquellos hombres llegó:

-Dadnos todo lo que tengáis de valor y nadie saldrá herido

Un fuerte golpe sonó a su lado y vio a Haruka desmayarse. Se quiso lanzar a ayudarle, pero una punta metálica hincándose lentamente en su cuello le recordó su desfavorable situación, haciendo que tragase saliva pesadamente:

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiguito?-Preguntó uno de los atracadores con algo de miedo. El hikikomori suspiró:

-Le está dando un infarto, apartaos de él, es muy frágil, tiene problemas del corazón-Una enorme ira invadió al menor que le miró con un tic en el ojo-¡Esto es vuestra culpa!¡Si se muere es por vuestra culpa! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que va a ocurrir si no me dejas atenderle!?-exclamó asustado. El ladrón se apartó y miró a sus complices, escuchando de nuevo al hikikomori:

-¡JODER, LARGAOS DE AQUÍ! ¡NO VEIS QUE NO TENEMOS NADA, IMBÉCILES!-Y tras estas palabras los ladrones huyeron gaymente. El de cabello azabache se arrodilló al lado del enfermo y le tomó en brazos, comenzando a llorar-Dios! Despierta Haruka ¡DESPIERTA!-Exclamó presa del pánico sin atinar a llamar a una ambulancia a la par que el otro, comenzaba a abrir de nuevo los ojos, tallándoselos lentamente:

-¿Qué ha pasado, Shintaro-kun?-El de cabello castaños escuchó aquella extremadamente dulce y calmada voz, relajándose, sintiendo un gran alivio por ello mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas a todo correr para que no le viera:

-¿Me estás diciendo que no recuerdas nada? ¡Joder, que te acabo de salvar de aquellos ladrones! –Dijo ligeramente molesto-Y encima tienes la indecencia de intentar palmarla y perderte como te he salvado gracias a mi poder de mediación!-Frunció los labios en un tierno puchero como un niño pequeño, lo que hizo que el mayor riera entrecortadamente, aun tocado un poco por el amago, acariciando su cabello con ternura para susurrar contra el oído ajeno:

-Muchas gracias, Shintaro-kun, eres mi héroe-Y tras esto, Shintaro miró al delicado muñeco de porcelana, acariciándole con ternura una mejilla y suspirando para esperar aquella reconfortante sonrisa del ajeno, pero, en vez de eso, lo que obtuvo fue un delicado beso de esos labios pálidos y suaves, al principio tan sorprendido que era incapaz si quiera de moverse o reaccionar.

Lentamente el mayor se fue acercando y pegándose a él, acariciando su pecho y Shintaro, seguía sin saber como reaccionar hasta que por fin, un engranaje se movió en ese enorme cerebro de superdotado-retrasado y comenzó a corresponder el tierno beso de Haruka lo cual sorprendió al segundo que sin desaprovechar la oportunidad, le atrajo hacia sí, Shintaro, retomando la posesión de la dominancia, se puso sobre Haruka, comenzando a besar y mordisquear ese suave cuello tan blanquito y dulce:

-Ahhh…Shi…Shintaro-kun…No sabía que eras tan apasionado…Pareces casi de esas telenovelas que veo por la tarde…-Susurró el mayor, sonrojado, viéndose una violación inminente allí mismo, tirados en medio de la calle, hasta que Shintaro fue consciente de sus acciones y se separó bruscamente:

-Mierda.-Él a lo suyo, seguía sin querer sacar la homosexualidad del armario, la misma que estaba escondida al lado de las revistas yaoi en su cuarto-¿Qué me ha pasado?-Añadió confuso-Creo que me he atontado…Regresemos a casa…-Dijo concluyendo y ayudando al mayor a ponerse en pie para tomar las bolsas y regresar al hogar.

La verdad es que se les había hecho un poco tarde y al llegar, Shintaro sintió el vacío y el frío de su hogar. Donde antes habían residido todos los Kisaragi: Madre, padre y dos preciados vástagos, ahora solo estaban él y Kokonose como invitado estrella del fin de semana.

El azabache se adentró un poco más en la morada y observó hacia todos lados. Que nostálgico le parecía aquel lugar repentinamente, pero, aquello es lo que había, ahora ya no eran una familia feliz. Los finales felices no existían, al menos no para Shintaro.

Haruka estaba algo preocupado. El menor se había detenido en medio del recibidor sin motivo aparente, mirando a la nada. Casi como si sus almas estuvieran conectadas por el famoso hilo rojo del destino, Haruka pudo presentir lo que el de la chaqueta roja pensaba, aproximándose a él y abrazándole con ternura, sintiendo el respingo que dio ante ese toque:

-Vamos, Shintaro-kun, los finales felices si existen…-Sonrió y le hizo darse media vuelta para acurrucarse en el pecho ajeno-Y si te piensas que no, yo te demostraré que los finales felices son reales, creando uno para nosotros dos-Dijo con suma ternura. Eso al azabache le rompió en mil pedazos, como si fuera cristal, rodeando con fuerza y algo de aura sobreprotectora al otro, poniéndose de puntillas para besarle, pero deteniéndose en el último momento, desviando el rostro y susurrando en su oído de forma bastante pesimista y lúgubre:

-Haruka, en la vida real, la princesa nunca se enamora de un maravilloso príncipe azul, tienen hijos, viven felices y comen perdices…En la vida real la princesa se tiene que conformar con una corona de plástico y con un capullo que al menos pueda mantenerla. En los finales felices, la princesa al final se queda sin su príncipe y sus hijos no son ni una cuarta parte de su 'Vivieron felices y comieron perdices' ¿Qué sabrás tu de los finales felices? Tu y yo nunca tendremos uno juntos. Nunca.

Aquellas palabras habían sido duras pero ciertas, y lo peor, lo que más le dolía a Haruka, es el hecho de que quien las decía, era la única persona con la que se había propuesto tener un final feliz. Su corazón pareció pincharse y explotar mientras se resignaba y asumía aquellas palabras. Le costaba trabajo digerirlas y sobre todo, siendo tan duras y reales para finalmente poder contestar con tono calmado:

-Shintaro-kun, creemos nuestra propia realidad donde el príncipe ignora a la princesa y termina junto a un plebeyo malo del corazón que le da mucho trabajo, una realidad donde haya sitio para los finales felices…¿Qué te parecería un lugar donde nunca se envejeciera ni se enfermase? ¿Un lugar como el mundo del cuento de la medusa de Ayano-san?

Shintaro suspiró pesadamente:

-¿Ves por que te digo que esas cosas no existen? Son mitos. –Y tras esto, se apartó de él, soltándole y yendo a la cocina-Ve al salón y quédate quieto. Cenaremos en media hora.-Añadió en tono seco y amargado, como solía hacer, dando así por finalizada la, en su opinión, estúpida conversación. Cualquiera diría que son pareja o algo tan ridículo como eso.

Muchas gracias a todas las reviews, muchas gracias a los favoritos y los seguidores, pero sobre todo, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias a ti, por tomarte la molestia de leer este modestito relato de una principiante que a penas sabe coger un lápiz para escribir (xD)

Lamento mucho si el final me quedó ligeramente deprimente, pero si a votación popular me piden un nuevo final, yo lo redacto sin problemas.

Prometo no tardar en actualizar la próxima ve tanto como esta. Muchas gracias a tres personas en concretito:

Dain Blackeri

Sonic-Rainbow

Nyo-Koroiku

Aunque también gracias al resto de lectores. Hasta la próxima ^^


	4. Noche 2: Dejame besarte Epílogo

-Entra con un bronceado sureño de esos que no tiene, una camiseta de tirantes y unos short, dejando un caminito de arena por allí por donde pasaba (¿? –Gomen por la tardanza, pero mi familia me ha tenido retenida últimamente y no tenía a penas tiempo para redactar fanfic. Lo siento de verdad, pero prometo incorporar en este mismo capítulo el epílogo en vez de en otro a parte para que no tengan que volver a esperar siete siglos a que la capulla esa actualice (? Sin más dilaciones (O dilataciones, algo más apropiado para este capítulo-Risita malvada-) Les dejo el HERMOSO FINAL

ADVERTENCIA (Pa' que luego digan que no aviso ewe):

-Este fanfic contiene LEMON. Si señores, han leído bien. LEMOOOOOON. Así que si no te gusta, huye gaymente y escóndete bajo la cama de tu hermanita pequeña :D

12 de Mayo:

Tras aquella dolorosa pero certera conversación, Shintaro se encontraba cortando col para hacer un caldo de verduras tal y como indicaba el menú que le habían dado los padres de Haruka el cual se tenía que seguir a rajatabla. Un suspiro salió de sus labios. Lo sentía mucho por el menor, pues realmente, no deseaba deprimirle, pero era la verdad y se tenía que mentalizar de ello. Tenía que ver la realidad de aquel mundo cruel y desesperanzador del cual sus padres le mantenían alejado en su burbujita de cuidados. Aquello no podía seguir así, el menor tenía que ver la realidad del mundo, pero Shintaro no deseaba ser quien lo hiciera. Él solo deseaba protegerle de todo y de todos y aquello iba muy en contra de sus deseos.

Repentinamente a sus espaldas, el castaño apareció con la mirada baja y se le acercó a paso lento, abrazándole fuertemente por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro ajeno, acción que casi provoca que el menor se cortase un dedo. Se detuvo, sorprendido y mirándole ligeramente molesto

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Haruka?-Dijo mientras se removía levemente, pero, el mayor le tenía inmovilizado. Tenía un deje de tristeza en su rostro, el cual se veía apagado y bastante descolorido

-Tenías razón Shintaro-kun-Dijo mientras su rostro se arrugaba en una mueca como si fuese a llorar, cosa que al azabache le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos

-Oye…Haruka…No llores-Se dio media vuelta y cohibido, le abrazó hacia sí, acariciando su rostro y retirando los amagos de lágrimas que había en sus mejillas ¿Por qué de repente estaba siendo tan tierno? Solo se dejaba guiar por ese instinto que le indicaba que debía de ser protector con Haruka, solo le protegía porque…Porque ¿Le quería? Si, puede, en el fondo muy al fondo le quería

-Shintaro-kun…-Dijo entre débiles sollozos-Nunca podremos tener nuestro final feliz porque los finales felices no existen. Solo en las películas…Tenías razón…Nunc ser….-La frase del moreno fue dejada a medias cuando el más bajo suspiró pesadamente, harto de su pesimismo y le tomó por la mejilla, pegando sus labios a los ajenos para besarle de forma bastante dulce, mucho más de la habitual en Shintaro.

-A la mierda los finales felices-Dijo el azabache, ante la expresión de sorpresa del castaño que aun seguía en shok por el beso recibido-Nosotros construiremos nuestra propia historia-Dijo en un susurro mientras le besaba de nuevo e iba tomando más confianza, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo mientras que con la mano del otro mantenía sujeta la nuca ajena. El castaño estaba ligeramente tenso, pero lentamente sus músculos se fueron aflojando.

Shintaro sintió esto y puso ambas manos a los laterales de la cadera del más alto. Le miró a los ojos unos instantes antes de cerrar estos y hundirse en el beso completamente, juntando su cuerpo al ajeno para finalmente oír como la olla a sus espaldas pitaba, sobresaltándose y mordiendo el labio inferior a Haruka, el cual estaba tan concentrado en el beso, que al sentir el mordisco, abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un pequeño quejidito.

-Lo siento-Dijo Shintaro aún exaltado-Será mejor que vayas al salón a esperar que termine la cena…-Comentó mientras inspeccionaba la mordida que había dejado en el labio inferior del más alto, esperando no haberle dejado ninguna mordida, suspirando al ver que por suerte no había dejado marca alguna en esos perfectos labios de color marfil.

Una vez terminó la cena, la dejó en la mesa del comedor como solía hacer, llamando luego al castaño para que fuese a cenar con él.

-Itadakimasu-Fue lo único que resonó en aquella sala a parte de unas 'Amistosas' palabras de Kokonose para recordarle de forma 'cariñosa' lo mal que cocina al pobre Kisaragi.

Tras la cena, el hikikomori recogió la mesa, llevando todo a la cocina. Fregó los platos y demás, lo cual le llevó su tiempo y al terminar se fue al salón, donde Haruka andaba viendo una película nuevamente. El azabache, al sentir la cálida presencia de Shintaro a su lado, se recostó en él, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, lo que en cierto modo le recordaba a la pequeña Momo, ya que siempre que veían una película, la castaña se le abrazaba de aquella manera a su cintura.

-Shintaro-kun-Dijo el enfermo en un dulce susurró, haciendo que su anfitrión le mirase de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Haruka?-Preguntó en un tono menos molesto de lo usual el menor.

-La cena de hoy estaba bastante rica. Al menos no me ha dado nauseas, vas mejorando-Sonrió ampliamente el más alto mientras le estrechaba con algo más de fuerza.

-¿¡Insinúas que cocino mal!?-Comentó molesto mientras Kokonose le miraba a los ojos y sonreí a de medio lado, de esa forma que solo podía hacer que Shintaro de nuevo se pusiera de buen humor.

-Pensé que lo dejé claro ayer. Shintaro-kun, se te da tan mal cocinar como conquistar a una chica. He visto tus intentos con Ayano-san (?-Dijo, dejando la autoestima del hikikomori por los suelos.

-¿De que hablas, Haruka? Yo no trato de conquistar a Ayano.-El mayor se sorprendió y abrió los ojos mucho, observándole con una mueca de sorpresa por unos instantes pero volviendo a sonreír de esa forma tan tierna y dulce nuevamente.

-Nee…Shintaro-kun, aun no hemos tomado el postre-Dijo Haruka, acercándose lentamente al de chaqueta roja. Este que estaba atontado con la película, no lo sintió, suspirando mientras volvía lentamente el rostro hacia él.

-¿Y que se supone que quieres de pos…?-Su pregunta fue interrumpida a medias, topándose con los labios ajenos, sonrojándose abundantemente, tomándole suavemente por la cintura mientras le recostaba en el sofá, poniéndose encima suyo con algo de timidez mientras prolongaba el beso, ahora sin interrupciones que pudieran cortarles como la maldita olla express de antes.

Las manos de Shintaro se deslizaron por el torso ajeno mientras se iba sonrojando. Repentinamente el moreno agarró sus manos con fuerza, impidiéndole avanzar, apartándose del beso y sonriendo un poco.

-Shintaro-kun, vamos a tu cuarto mejor…-Susurró y se quitó de encima al menor, poniéndose en pie, aferrándole por la mano para arrastrarle fuera del salón. Shintaro solo se dejaba hacer como muñeco de trapo, pensando seriamente en lo que iba a hacer ¿En serio iba a perder la virginidad con Haruka? ¿En serio le iba a quitar la virginidad al moreno? Realmente estaba asombrado con lo pervertidos que podían estar llegando a ser sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se posaron en la figura de Haruka, ante él, el cual le estaba arrastrando a su cuarto.

Antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, estaba en la cama y debajo de su cuerpo se encontraba Haruka, con las mejillas muy rojas, tímido y encogido sobre las sábanas ¿Por qué de repente se mostraba tan tímido si había sido él precisamente quien había propuesto aquello?

-Shintaro-kun…-Susurró tímido y un poco tartamudo-¿Puedes…P…Puedes darme…U…Un beso?-Su voz era baja, suave, tímida-Por favor…

-¿Solo quieres uno?

-No…No quiero uno solo…Shintaro-kun, besame mucho…-Dijo contra el oído ajeno de forma sumamente tímida. El azabache obedeció y posó lenta y delicadamente sus labios sobre los ajenos con mucha ternura, sintiendo como Haruka tomaba una de sus manos, las cuales estaban situadas a ambos lados de la cabeza de este, para posarla a continuación sobre su corazón, separándose lentamente de sus labios.

-Shintaro-kun…En verdad yo siempre…Si…Si…Siempre te he amado…-Susurró tímidamente-Desde la primera vez que nos vimos y cuando hablé con Ayano-san que me contaba lo genial que eras, después de todas las veces que quedábamos para estudiar con Takane y Ayano-san, aunque siempre te mostrabas frío-Añadió, haciendo que Shintaro se sorprendiera enormemente por aquellas palabras, acercándose a sus labios para besarlos lentamente, complaciendo los deseos de Haruka, que, ahora en silencio correspondía al movimiento de sus labios con lentitud, sintiendo como sus alientos se juntaban en uno lentamente.

Aquella mano que anteriormente estaba posada sobre el corazón de Haruka, bajó hasta el borde de la camiseta ajena, colándola bajo esta, llegando hasta uno de sus pezoncitos y pellizcándolo aunque no con demasiada rudeza, pues lo ultimo que quería era hacerle daño al castaño, el cual puso una mueca, sonrojada cuando las yemas de los dedos ajenos rozaron su rosado botoncito.

-Si te hago daño, dímelo-Susurró en su oído mientras la otra mano iba subiendo lentamente su camiseta hasta sacarla del todo, dejándola a un lado para posar de nuevo sus labios sobre el ajeno, pero esta vez no en los labios contrarios, si no que en el cuello ajeno, besando lenta y tiernamente aquella pálida y suave piel. Sus labios descendieron lentamente hasta el pezón contrario, justo el que no estaba siendo martirizado por sus traviesos dedos.

Por su parte, el moreno, le observaba, sonrojado y jadeando, sintiendo como Shintaro bajaba una de sus manos al botón del pantalón y lo desabrochaba, bajando luego suavemente la cremallera y dejado al descubierto su abultada erección, comenzando a masajearla incluso sobre el bóxer, lo que provocó que el delicado enfermo gimiera de placer por primera vez en su vida.

Pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos. Sus pieles se rozaban suavemente lo que solo podía provocar que Shintaro se encendiese y a Haruka se le erizase el vello de la nuca. El hikikomori bajó a su entrepierna, tomando el miembro de Kokonose con una mano y lamiéndolo lentamente desde la base hasta la punta con la lengua, centrándose especialmente en esta, pasando lentamente por esta zona, engullendo después el miembro completo, comenzando a mover suavemente su cabeza, sintiendo como lentamente ese músculo se iba humedeciendo.

-Ahhh…Ahh…S-Shintaro-kun, se si-siente muy bien lo que me haces-Susurró tímidamente el enfermo, notando por sus muslos las caricias de las suaves manos del hikikomori.

Tras prepararlo debidamente, Shintaro le abrió cuidadosamente las piernas y puso la punta de su miembro contra la entrada ajena, comenzando a hacer presión de forma bastante suave, comenzando a penetrarle de forma torpe pero con todo el cuidado que podía. El azabache no podía evitar escuchar los ahogados gritos de su amado que estaba mordiendo la almohada. El hikikomori le retiró esta del rostro e hizo que le mirase a los ojos, sonriendo de medio lado mientras acariciaba su pecho, llevando esa mano que acariciaba su muslo a su entrepierna, masturbándole para que el dolo fuera algo más llevadero.

Finalmente, al estar totalmente dentro, aguardó unos instantes a que el otro se acostumbrase a la extraña presencia dentro suyo y poder comenzar a moverse libremente en ese suave vaivén que empezó a crear en un principio. Lentamente, a medida que sus cuerpos lo reclamaban, el ritmo de Shintaro fue acelerándose lentamente hasta que al final, ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Las sábanas se mancharon con aquella blanca y pegajosa sustancia pecaminosa.

El hikikomori ni en un millón de años hubiese podido imaginar su primera vez de aquella manera, pero, le daba igual. No había nada de raro. Se dejó caer al lado del mayor, el cual estaba tumbado bocabajo y lentamente se fue acercando a Kisaragi para quedar abrazado a él con fuerza.

En aquel instante, Shintaro rodeó el cuerpo ajeno de forma dominante y sobreprotectora mientras pensaba _"A la mierda la realidad, nuestra historia no tiene por que terminar mal como la del resto"_

**~Fin~**

¿Os ha gustado? Muy bien, porque a continuación tenéis el epílogo para los curiosos que deseen saber como continuó esta historia. Pero, ATENCIÓN. Este es el prólogo solo de este fanfic. Dentro de unos días empezaré algo así como una segunda parte de esta misma historia una vez Haruka ya se ha convertido en Konoha. Para los curiosos que deseen tener la URL cuanto antes, por favor, envíen un MP y yo gustosa se la enviaré.

**~Epílogo~**

A la mañana siguiente, tras toda la aventurita de la noche anterior, Momo al regresar del hospital ya que había pasado todo el fin de semana allí, casi les pilla a los dos desnudos en la cama con las manos en la masa. Por suerte, Shintaro fue suficientemente ingenioso como para meterle en el baño, hacer que se duchase y que bajase por la ventana, tarea durante la cual, Haruka casi se cae al suelo tres veces.

Algunas semanas más tarde, hicieron su relación 'oficial' aunque solo le contaron a Ayano y Takane que con el corazón roto, se resignaron.

Cuando Haruka falleció debido al ataque al corazón, Shintaro se lo tomó muy mal, se hundió en una depresión muy profunda, entregándose en su totalidad a la coca-cola (? Y al ordenador, vicios insanos que le llevaron a permanecer dos largos años en su habitación encerrado.

A pesar de lo que dicen las malas lenguas, el motivo por el que Shintaro se deprimió y se encerró fue la muerte de Haruka que le dejó realmente destrozado, después de haber pensado que su historia no tenía que ser como la del resto.

**El día del funeral: **

-El hikikomori observó el cuerpo pálido, incluso más de lo habitual, frío e inerte del enfermo, de su novio. ¿Significaba aquello que ahora era viudo? Algo similar, puede. Igualmente, le dolía verle muerto, inerte de aquella forma. Parecía tan en calma. Tan en paz que casí podría pasar por dormido. Acarició su mejilla. Estaba muy fría. Sus labios se posaron sobre los ajenos una ultima vez para sorpresa del público vario. A él se la sudaba.

Nunca más volvería a abrir los ojos, eso era lo que más le dolía al hikikomori, ya que a pesar de todo, eran novios. La misa transcurrió con tranquilidad pero antes de que enterrasen el cadáver, Kisaraki le dejó entre las manos una nota de papel que había escrito el mismo a mano.

_"Mi amado Haruka:_

_Fue poco el tiempo que pasamos de pareja, pero aún así no me lamento ni de un solo segundo que pasé contigo, acariciando tu piel, besando tus labios, charlando contigo o simplemente, fundiéndome en uno contigo. Nunca podría lamentar haber tomado aquel anuncio en el pasillo aquel día cualquiera de un 11 de Mayo cualquiera. Siempre te amé durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, siempre y como ya te he dicho, nunca lo lamentaré y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente que me hayas dado tus últimos meses. _

_Lo único que lamentaré, será no haberte podido decir a la cara que te amaba, lo mucho que te amaba y con la fuerza con la que lo hacía. Te amo, Haruka. Allí a donde te vayas, me da igual, te amaré eternamente. Nunca se me han dado bien las despedidas. Lo siento._

_Siempre tuyo, Shintaro-kun"_

Y cualquiera que desplegase dicho papel y leyese la nota, podría observar todavía sobre este las marcas difusas de las lágrimas de Shintaro sobre el papel, lágrimas que solo Haruka pudo ver y que solo él podía conservar. Un secreto que se llevaría hasta la tumba. El hikikomori también podía sentir.

Bueno, hasta aquí esta entrega de la historia. Si te ha gustado, tengo planeadas hacer algunas sueltas sarvahemente por ahí de Kano x Seto o Seto x Kano y de Free…Muuuuuuuchas de Free…Seh *-*


End file.
